undiscoveredrealmsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sovereignty In The Stargate Franchise Universe
'The Sovereignty & Stargate' :"This Galaxy is vast; its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable. But the galaxy also hides dark secrets, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself. There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. Some things are meant to be hidden from view. Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue. Some secrets should remain untouched. Secrets can tempt your primal instinct, and lead you again into war. The Halos were one such secret." :— Cortana :Borrowing the above from the HALO wikia it nonetheless remains true no matter what sci-fi Universe one wants to look into. :The nature of The Sovereignty and Selinianity makes for some interesting points in the Stargate universe. :For one thing, they would not make hosts for the Go'a'uld...given their biochemistry and assorted significant differences from Humanity or any species close to it. :Second, they possess technology VERY different from anyone else's. :Third, they wouldn't be too fond of Humanity's rather cavilierly-destructive presence in the Galaxy. But that said, they wouldn't be too quick to judge, nor do so harshly as Humanity was fighting a war for their continued existence and freedom--something that Selinians would very quickly understand. : :In the backstory for them as to why they weren't taking much action vs. the Go'a'uld, Replicators, or the Ori is because they were fighting a desperate war all their own against an enemy that makes the other enemies Humanity defeated look harmless in comparison. Also, the Go'a'uld learned long ago NOT to provoke the Sovereignty. : 'The Great Enemy and Others' Selinianity encountered what could only described as a 'Pathogenic Lifeform'. If one were to blend The Flood from HALO with the Tyranids from WARHAMMER 40K, one would have a rough idea of the nature of the threat. There were Incidents between Sovereignty forces and the Go'a'uld, Replicators, and the Ori. In the cases of the encounters with the replicators, the 'elegant simplicity' of the Matter Cannon made swift work of Replicator vessels. Direct, near-Lightspeed kinetic impact is something the Replicators simply could not develop a proper counter for. The Ori motherships encountered similar problems in engagements with Sovereignty Military vessels, where a pattern-barrage of Matter Cannon impacts would simply overwhelm the Ori shields in much the same manner as the Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons. The Lucian Alliance is aware of The Sovereignty and remains well away from their domain, unwilling to stir up a civilization that would make for a terrible enemy. Overall, The Sovereignty is returning to normal after decades of all-out War with The Enemy. They managed to finally defeat The Enemy at terrible costs, and Selinianity wishes only to enjoy a time of peace before the continual squabbles and fighting in the Galaxy involve them. Shortly after the final end of the Ori Conflict, SGC sent a ship into Sovereignty space after learning of them in the Asgard Legacy Archive. The Asgard and Selinianity were mutually aware of each other and enjoyed peaceful contact for over a Millenia before the death of the Asgard and their world. 'The Sovereignty and The SGC' The Sovereignty has been aware of Humanity for a long time, and has been observing their interactions with the rest of the Galaxy, and also the Pegasus Galaxy. The overall preference of Selinianity is to keep Humanity at 'arm's-length', especially owing to how 'grabby' Humanity is about advanced technology. Contact was initiated by the Hammond, having been sent to Sovereignty space for the purpose of making Contact. The First Contact situation went well enough, although Col. Carter was disappointed in Selinianity having an Absolute Law with regards to the forbidding of non-Selinians in their homeworld system and especially not being allowed on their Homeworld itself. First Contact involved the Battlecarrier Valystahnghya and a very experienced member of the Diplomatic Agency who specialized in First Contact situations. :